blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathperation Flames
The Deathperation, or "Dying Will" Flames is a hidden power lying within everyone. With the assistance of a ring, that power can be released, and used in whichever way the user finds suitable. There are currently 7 different types of these flames, all holding different properties unique to that particular flame. Sky Flames Sky Flames are the most rare of the flames, holding the unique property of Harmonization. This ability allows holders of the Sky flame to petrify objects. However, this requires alot of training, and the Sky flames must be pure enough to be able to pull this off. Sky flames can also be use as propulsion, and to harden ones weapons, making them able to deal slightly more damage than they usually would. The Sky flame looks like any regular flame would look like. Rain Flames Rain Flames are one of the most pure kind of flames, holding the Tranquility factor. This property allows to slow the movement of anything it comes into contact with, although, it takes a bit to actually take effect. The Rain flames can also slightly harden ones weapons, allowing for slightly more damage than usual. The Rain flame has a pure blue color to it, small sparkles can be seen if looking close enough. Storm Flames Storm Flames are a common kind of flame, holding the powerful ability of Desintegration. This powerful ability can burn through nearly any surface, and majorly increase damage dealt from ones weapons. As powerful as this ability is, the Disintegration needs time to sink in, not really taking effect until 20-30 minutes after being applied. The Storm flames have a light red color, turning to a dark red on the outside. Thunder Flames Thunder Flames is another one of the common flames, it having the power of Solidification. This ability is able to strengthen surfaces to nearly 2000 times their original strength, proving this flame to be among the stronger flames. As well as being able to strengthen surfaces, this flames holds properties similar to electricity, being able to shock anything it comes into contact with. The Thunder flame looks more like electric sparks than a flame, it being a green color. Cloud Flames Cloud Flames is a bit more rare than the Storm and Thunder flames, it holding the special properties of Growth and Multiplication. This ability can either grow objects up to 5000 times their original size, or rapidly multiply an object. Since this ability has no limits, this is considered one of the stronger flames. The Cloud flame is a purple color, turning into a lighter purple on the outside. Mist Flames Mist Flames are the second most rare flame, holding the special ability of Construction. This ability is able to produce high level magic attacks and illusions, without costing as much from the user, becoming a very good flame for magic users or illusionists. The Mist flame has a light indigo color on the inside, with layers of darker indigo on the outside. Sun Flames Sun Flames are among the most common flames,however also being among the most pure, holding the Active factor. This ability is able to stimulate muscles and joints, increasing the speed of bodily functions, and rapidly heal the user of the flame. This flame has a whitish core, with layers of yellow on the oustside. Sparkles can be clearly seen throughout the flame.